Socket sets are well known. Generally, socket sets come in a variety of different styles which are suited for different uses. A typical socket has one end for detachably mounting to a wrench or other hand tool (hereinafter collectively referred to as "wrench") and another end for operative engagement with a nut, bolt, bit or the like, such as: hex head nuts and bolts, star head nuts and bolts, other polygonal head nuts and bolts, Allen head bolt, Phillips screws and slotted screws (hereinafter collectively referred to as "nut" or "nuts"). Additionally, each socket in a socket set comes with a different size operative end for engagement with different size nuts. In contrast, the mounting end of each socket is generally of the same size for detachably mounting to a wrench having a drive lug of a particular size.
However, the size of the mounting end of each socket is generally dependent upon the size of the operative end. For example, a hex head socket set having operative ends ranging from 1/8 inch to 1.0 inch may include mounting ends of three different sizes. Additionally, the mounting ends (sometimes referred to as the female end) for each socket in a socket set accept the same type of drive lug (sometimes referred to as the male end), such as a square drive. Generally, it is common for a 1/8 inch hex head socket to have a mounting end which requires a 1/4 inch square drive lug, a 1/2 inch hex head socket to have a mounting end which requires a 3/8 inch square drive lug and a 1 inch hex head socket to have a mounting end which requires a 1/2 inch square drive lug. Still larger range sockets may require even larger size drive lugs.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a variety of different size drive lugs to accommodate the different size mounting ends of the various sockets. In many instances, this is accomplished by utilizing a plurality of different wrenches with the socket set. Thus, in the example above, a first wrench having a 1/4 inch drive lug, a second wrench having 3/8 inch drive lug and a third wrench having 1/2 inch drive lug wrench be required. Although this approach generally works well, it requires the purchase of a plurality of wrenches which adds to the overall cost of the tools and increases the amount of storage space needed. Additionally, there are instances when it is desirable to use the 1/4 inch drive lug wrench to drive a socket having a mounting end which requires a 1/2 inch drive lug. This situation typically arises when working in close quarters where the surrounding space is not adequate to provide enough working room to maneuver the 1/2 inch drive lug wrench which is often considerably larger than the 1/4 inch drive lug wrench. On the other hand, there are instances when it is desirable to use the 1/2 inch drive lug wrench to drive a socket having a mounting end which requires a 1/4 inch drive lug. This situation typically arises when the extra leverage of the larger 1/2 inch drive lug wrench is required to apply greater amounts of torque to the nut.
Prior art adapters have been developed which have attempted to solve these problems. Generally, the prior art adapters include one end having a drive lug of a first size and another end having a socket for accepting a drive lug of a second size. In this manner, the socket end of the prior art adapter can be operatively connected to a wrench having a drive lug of the second size. Thus, the wrench is effectively converted to having a drive lug of the first size.
Although such prior art adapters generally work well, they suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages. Such prior art adapters are typically of unitary construction such that the drive end and the socket end are fashioned out of a single piece of material. Accordingly, the prior art adapters are only capable of converting a wrench having a first size drive lug to a second size drive lug. Thus, a separate adapter is necessary for each drive lug conversion. This requires a large number of adapters to accommodate the various drive lug conversions (1/2 inch to 3/8 inch, 1/2 inch to 1/4 inch, 3/8 inch to 1/4 inch, 3/8 inch to 1/2 inch, etc.) which adds to the overall cost of the tools and increases the amount of storage space needed.
Based on the above discussion, it becomes apparent that there is a need for a drive adapter capable of performing multiple conversions. In this manner, the number of drive adapters necessary and overall tool costs would be reduced.